Tsukuyomi Infinito
by xAkemihime
Summary: Um genjutsu problemático, fazendo-o ficar preso em um sonho com a pessoa mais problemática que ele já conheceu. É, Shikamaru poderia conviver com aquilo.


Escrevi essa história bem rapidinho agora, só porque me deu vontade mesmo. É a segunda que já escrevo sobre esse capítulo 678, mas gente... estou surtando até agora só de pensar naquela indireta ShikaTema! Kishimoto, você quitou seus débitos comigo, estou ok com você agora, bom garoto.

Enfim, tá curtinho e como sempre esbanjei criatividade no título da história (-n). Mas espero que gostem!

* * *

Tsukuyomi Infinito

Tsukuyomi Infinito. Finalmente o genjutsu mais poderoso de Madara fora lançado à lua, finalmente ativado. Com isso, praticamente todos os ninjas que lutavam naquela difícil Quarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, foram induzidos ao sono. Foram todos presos dentro de um genjutsu que o faziam viver dentro de um sonho, vivenciando seus mais íntimos desejos, sem consciência de que tudo aquilo não passava de uma ilusão.

Nara Shikamaru era um dos milhares shinobis afetados pelo genjutsu. Em seu sonho, ele estava em Konoha, perto de sua casa, onde via o desenrolar de uma cena nada interessante e um tanto problemática.

— Casar com alguém parece ser um saco... — Ele disse, olhando para os casais discutindo a sua frente. — Eu vou simplesmente desistir.

— É... — Temari estava ao seu lado, e concordou distraída.

O silêncio se instalou entre os dois enquanto eles observavam a cena.

Os pais de Shikamaru estavam em meio a uma calorosa discussão (embora só Yoshino quem estivesse realmente brigando, visto que Shikaku não dizia muita coisa, apenas tentava acalmá-la). Porém, logo o inesperado aconteceu, a mãe do Nara havia conseguido se acalmar, dando um curto beijo no marido e dizendo algo próximo ao seu ouvido que o fez dar um sorriso um tanto sugestivo.

— Mas sabe... — Temari novamente disse, olhando os dois sumirem de vista. — Talvez não seja uma má ideia casar. É claro que tem seu lado complicado... mas também tem seu lado bom.

— Suponho que tenha razão. — Shikamaru concordou, coçando a cabeça, sem olhar para ela. — E eu sempre sonhei em ter uma vida calma... mas pelo visto não tem como escapar de situações problemáticas se você gosta de uma pessoa com um temperamento difícil.

— Está me culpando por não ter uma vida calma, Nara?

— De jeito nenhum! — Ele logo se pôs a explicar, evitando uma possível discussão. — Mas acho que enfrentar os problemas de uma vida de casado acaba valendo a pena no final.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até Temari voltar a falar, com um ar impaciente.

— Então... Não tem nada para me perguntar?

— O que? Deveria ter?

— Ai Shikamaru, quando pretende me pedir em casamento? — Ela perguntou de uma vez, assustando o Nara.

— Espera, você quer que eu peça agora?

— O que você acha? — Ela era inacreditável. Problemática.

— Yare yare... — Shikamaru suspirou. Temari, como sempre, um amor de pessoa. Muito romântica. — Se eu pedir, você vai aceitar, não é?

— Não sei, experimente. — Do jeito que ela era, não iria se surpreender se recusasse.

— Tudo bem, mas não pense que eu irei me ajoelhar ou qualquer coisa do tipo. — Ele disse, o que a fez revirar os olhos.

— Ande logo com isso.

— Você... quer se casar comigo? — Shikamaru perguntou, quase fechando os olhos, temendo a resposta.

— Não.

— O que? Por que me fez perguntar então? — Ele reclamou, nada satisfeito. — E por que recusou?

— Oras, nem me pediu em namoro ainda. — Temari respondeu, de forma simples. Tudo bem que eles já estavam juntos fazia algum tempo, mas nunca haviam oficializado o namoro, sempre preferindo manter "seja lá o que eles tinham" em segredo.

Shikamaru suspirou, começando a ficar irritado.

— Tudo bem, que seja. Você quer namorar comigo então?

— Agora sim está certo. — Temari sorriu, satisfeita, para o alívio do Nara. Ela se aproximou dele, selando seus lábios aos dele em um beijo curto. — E sim, aceito namorar com você.

Ele sorriu, voltando a beijá-la.

Temari podia ser a personificação da palavra "problemática", poderia tirá-lo do sério, sendo totalmente imprevisível e nada fácil de lidar. Mas Shikamaru não a trocaria por ninguém. Era por isso que a amava tanto, com todas as suas complicações, com todo o seu jeito difícil e temperamento explosivo.

Ela era perfeita para ele.

* * *

A Temari é problemática SEMPRE e eu adoro essa personalidade dela =X hahaha me diverti escrevendo isso, espero que tenham se divertido lendo :D e não se esqueçam do review!

Agora vamos todos juntos torcer para que o Kishimoto continue assim e confirme de uma vez o casal que está absurdamente óbvio no mangá!


End file.
